Rockstars
Rockstars was an alliance on Big Brother 17 that consisted of John McGuire and Steve Moses. Rockstars was a self-proclaimed "nerdmance" that was formed in the third week of the game and stemmed from the friendship between Johnny Mac and Steve. Steve created the alliance name since both he and John were musicians. When the two weren't talking game or music or playing chess, they frequently discussed video games, science, politics, pizza, their families, or random things like how they saw that giraffes belong in the aquarium instead of the zoo. Sometimes words weren't even necessary, and they'd just grunt at each other. Both were Big Brother super fans, though John kept his super fan status a secret. The alliance had early success, with Steve and John winning the first three Power Of Veto competitions. Together, they won 4 HOH competitions (although they were all won by Steve) and 6 POV competitions (John won 4; Steve won 2), making a total of 10 competitions. Additionally, both members made it to the Final Four where John became evicted, but Steve became the eventual winner. Members Affiliates Alliance Problems Other than first bonding on a personal level, John and Steve also connected over the fact that they were both outsiders. However, as the weeks passed, it became increasingly apparent that the alliances they had outside of the Rockstars alliance conflicted with each other. It resulted in a fracturing between the pair and John's increased willingness to stab Steve in the back, despite Steve's steadfast dedication to a Final 2 with John since he believed John would be easy to beat in the finals. Steve's closest ally in the game was Vanessa, who John had a problem with from the first week of the game when he caught her in a lie. From then onward, John's suspicion of Vanessa snowballed, and he found her in several more lies and told many people, including Steve, that Vanessa was his target. John had no idea that Steve was secretly working with Vanessa in Students of Sound and Scamper Squad. After John's public blowup with Vanessa on the day of Clay's eviction, John became Vanessa's new target, and Steve became caught in the middle with his two closest allies disliking each other. Even after John and Vanessa smoothed things over and decided to work together, Vanessa always kept John in the back of her mind and worried about Steve's unwavering loyalty to John. When Vanessa won Final 5 HoH, she nominated John and Steve rather than Liz and Austin because of how aggressively Steve was fighting to keep John off the block. Vanessa wanted to evict John, so Steve would show her the loyalty he showed to John. Her plan was foiled when John won the Veto and saved himself yet again for one more week. However, a few days later Vanessa won the final 4 Veto and chose to evict John since she was worried about Rockstars and their Final Two deal interfering with her Final Two agreement with Steve. While Steve had Vanessa, John had Becky. Steve saw Becky as a rival on a game level for nominating him twice and for being so close to John, but personally liked and respected her. His Diary Room sessions revealed that Steve was scared that Becky was turning John against him, so she was his most significant target. Steve was always worried John would be more loyal to Becky than to himself, so he intentionally sabotaged John's hammock dates with Becky by third wheeling and put Becky down whenever John mentioned her. It didn't help that Becky was working closely with the Goblins, who were on the opposite side of the house from Scamper Squad. Steve took the first shot at the Goblins during the Double Eviction when he nominated Meg and Jackie with an intention to backdoor Becky, and got Jackie evicted. Though no one knew of Scamper Squad's existence, it drew a clear line in the sand and proved Steve's loyalty to his five-person alliance. Scamper Squad was also responsible for Becky's eviction, which put more space between John and Steve. Once it was final 6, John realized he was stuck in a giant shark tank with a 5-person alliance and grew increasingly frustrated with Steve for never telling him of Scamper Squad's existence. John was also generally annoyed that his partnership with Steve was not only the reason he was evicted the first time around but was consistently the reason he was being put on the block and targeted. Everyone in the house considered Rockstars a showmance and talked about how the two needed to be split up. Once Vanessa won the final 4 POV, Steve had a breakdown in his HOH room and sobbed about John's impending eviction and how he couldn't win the game without John. After John became evicted for the second time, he confessed to Julie Chen that his biggest game mistake was choosing to take out Austin instead of Steve. On the final episode of the season, it was made clear that John thought Steve was not a strategist and used him and Vanessa to do all the actual work. He branded Steve a "rat" and called him "the worst alliance member ever" to his face, but still voted for Steve to win against Liz. In his finale interviews as well John mentioned that he was happy that Steve won, though Steve's gameplay still left a lot to be desired. Trivia * Steve was convinced John was some Big Brother twist due to his frequent DR calls and his loud cheer upon eviction. * The first time John became evicted he was sitting on the block next to Steve, and the second time John became evicted Steve was the HoH. * The Rockstars won a total of 6 of the 15 Power Of Veto Competitions won by any houseguest in Big Brother 17. **The alliance won the first three POV competitions in Big Brother 17. ***The alliance is tied with the Donatos alliance for the most POV competitions won within a duo, with 6. Memorable Quotes * John: "Steve, you and I are probably the biggest dorks in here, but in my mind, we'll always be rockstar status." * Meg: "Johnny Mac said he would make out with anyone that was here." Steve: "Johnny Mac, is that an offer?" * John: "I worked out." Steve: "Girl look at that body." * Steve: "We're like Zankie without the cuddling." * John: "The last time I sat next to you on the block I got evicted." Category:Big Brother 17 alliances Category:Alliances